A New Master
by helloitsme2017
Summary: Elphaba had heard the rumors about Prince Fiyero Tigelaar. Now she was going to find out if they were true. Smut ahead! Please review :) Book/Musical/AU


Elphaba wasn't sure what to expect.

She had heard of Fiyero Tigelaar's peculiar tastes, but it wasn't something people often talked about beyond a little gossip here and there. However, when she'd first heard Galinda speak of her escapades with him, she knew that she had to seek Fiyero out. Because just like Fiyero, Elphaba had peculiar tastes, too.

When Elphaba secretly asked Galinda to give her Fiyero's number, the look of shock on the blondes face was something to behold. Glinda had been dating Fiyero for a few months, and apparently when he divulged his predilections to her she fled. She was too afraid to even find out if she'd like it or not. At least that's what she'd said…

Elphaba ran her hands over her body self-consciously, hoping that he would be happy with what he saw. It wasn't every day a green woman came beckoning at your door.

Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell to Fiyero's massive home. He couldn't be the only person who lived here, could he? She wondered to herself.

Just as she was about to ring the doorbell for a second time, the door swung open. Elphaba sucked in a breath, almost bowing her head reflexively; but she held steady.

Fiyero stared at her, his eyes ice blue like the ocean. She'd never seen anything like them. She shivered on instinct.

Instead of inviting her in, he walked outside, circling around her like she was his prey. She lowered her head and sucked in her stomach, letting her hands fall to her sides like dead weights so he could examine her.

When he came to stand in front of her again, he lifted her chin with his finger.

"Look at me," he commanded, causing her eyes to snap to his.

He smiled at her, "So you're really green then? Or is it paint? Don't lie to me."

"I'm really green," she replied, her voice soft.

His grip on her chin tightened a bit, "You forgot something."

Elphaba almost cringed, but then a flutter of excitement welled deep in her belly. She must have passed his test then.

"I'm really green, Master," she replied again. Her voice a little sturdier.

He held on to her chin, but turned her face from side to side. Eventually he locked their eyes again, not saying a word. Elphaba didn't blink, letting the attraction and fear she felt for him sink in, and suddenly she couldn't wait to be inside that house where nobody could see them.

Fiyero let go of her chin, bringing his hand to lightly grasp her neck. He stepped closer then, and Elphaba could feel the strength radiating from his being. He wasn't too much taller than her, but enough that she felt intimidated. Even though she didn't have much of a chance to look at him, she knew how handsome and well built Fiyero Tigelaar was. She'd see him around town and in magazines… after all, he was a prince.

His breath fanned out around her face, and he squeezed her neck a little tighter. Then, just as she was about to let out a small gasp for air he released her, trailing his hand down her torso, barely touching her. Elphaba could feel her internal heat rising, her cheeks turning a slightly greener color.

"Sensitive, are we?" he asked her then, a teasing to his voice.

"Yes, Master."

"Are you sure you want to do this… Miss Elphaba?" he asked, once more lifting her chin so his eyes could meet hers.

"I'm sure, Master."

He nodded sharply, dropping his hand form her face.

"Follow me then," he clipped, striding into his home and roughly closing the door behind her.

His legs were long, and Elphaba was glad she was fast enough to follow him without having to run. She didn't take in much of his home, but she supposed that wasn't why she was there anyway.

The heat in her low belly intensified at that. He had barely touched her and she was already turned on. She smiled despite herself, glad he wasn't looking at her.

He lead her through a series of hallways, eventually climbing a rather large and elegant flight of stairs. Before she knew it they were standing in front of two large French doors. He stopped, and turned towards her.

"Look at me," he snapped.

When her eyes met his, she could tell he was eager too. He wasn't trying to hide it either, which she rather liked.

"Before we enter this room, I need to make sure this is what you want. I don't know what Miss Upland told you about me, but I assure you what is behind this door is not anything Miss Upland ever saw, much less experienced. She's naive and knows nothing about me beyond the fact that while we almost had sex I spanked her a little and she got upset," he said with little emotion, his voice flat and stern.

"I'm sure," Elphaba reiterated.

"I didn't tell you to speak yet," Fiyero snapped.

Elphaba swallowed, "I'm sorry, Master."

"You'll be punished for those two indiscretions, trust me," he almost smirked.

Two? Then she realized she'd said she was sorry when she wasn't spoken too.

"What happens in this room stays in this room, Miss Elphaba. I know when you called you said you've had other Master's before, but I want to warn you that I am not easy to handle. Nod if you understand me," he commanded.

Elphaba nodded.

"Good. You will only speak when spoken too. If you speak out of turn I'll gag you. If you do something I don't like, I'll punish you how I see fit. You will only cum when I want you too. I'm a giving lover, but I'm not gentle unless I want to be. You said on the phone that nothing was off limits, but I need to know your pain threshold. Between one and ten, ten being the highest, what do you want?"

Elphaba swallowed, "Ten, Master."

Fiyero smiled slyly, "We'll see about that, my pet. Now, your safe word is apple. I've never had a woman use a safe word with me. I'm experienced enough to know when you've had enough. Though, something tells me you'll never have enough," he purred, running a finger along Elphaba's cheek.

He pulled something out of his pocket then, but Elphaba kept her eyes trained forward.

"You'll wear this collar and nothing else when you're in this house, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Though I'm rather fond of your hair down, you'll need to put it up so it doesn't get in my way, yes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl."

She felt his hands go around her neck, and within a few moments she could feel the weight of his collar around her neck. She felt herself relax, allowing the feeling of it to ground her.

"It suits you," he nodded. "Go into the room and strip. Fold your clothes perfectly and put them on the stool by the door. If they aren't to my liking you'll be punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Once you've finished kneel with your back to the door. Clasp your hands right over left in front of you with your eyes down. Then wait. Say yes if you heard me."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Get it on with it then."

In a blink of an eye he was gone, striding down the hallway and out of sight. Elphaba relaxed and took a breath to compose herself. If only Galinda knew what Fiyero was really like.

A trill ran through her as she fingered her collar gently and smiled. Snapping back to reality Elphaba hastily entered the room and the closed the door.

She scanned it quickly, her body immediately reacting to what she saw. Various contraptions and pleasure devices filled the room. The space was dark, except for the candles lighting it: soft music played in the background.

Not wanting to be caught looking, she began to remove her clothing, making sure to fold it as perfectly as she could. She then quickly braided her hair, making sure it was all out of her face and secured with a tie. After she was done, she walked over to the center of the doors, turning her back to them and kneeling, training her eyes to the ground. Below her waist was already buzzing, she could feel herself becoming wet for him already. She could only hope it satisfied him.

Waiting wasn't something Elphaba did well when she was herself out in the world. But when she was a pet, a slave, a submissive: she relished in it. There was something cathartic about giving herself up to person in this way. She wasn't sure how long she waited for him, but it wasn't short. Several songs played, and she found herself having to meditate with her breath in order to keep herself from crumbling under the now painful pressure on her knees, shoulders and lower back.

When she finally heard his footsteps approaching she straightened herself up, trying to keep any trace of discomfort from her face. The doors opened and then closed. Fiyero stayed behind her, not speaking. She heard her clothes rustling, and then abruptly her newly braided hair was being yanked back, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Look at me," he ordered.

His face was stern, his eyes slightly annoyed. He held her clothes in front of her face.

"You think this is how to fold clothes, Miss Elphaba?"

"I don't know, Master."

"You don't know?"

"No, Master."

"Then let me show you so that you don't make this mistake again."

"Thank you—"

He growled, yanking her hair again a little harder.

"You either want me to punish you, or you truly are that daft. Do not speak unless spoken to, slave."

Elphaba swallowed, that was the first time he'd called her that. She didn't speak this time, however, slightly scared about the punishment she was already in for.

He released her hair and she immediately went back to kneeling with her head down. Fiyero walked off before returning with something in his hands.

"Look up," he snapped.

As soon as her head was up she felt something made of rubber on her lips.

"Open your mouth," he ordered.

Just as she did, a ball gag was placed in her mouth and he was securely fastening it around her head.

"I warned you this would happen, and you didn't listen. If you're a good girl I might take it off. Nod if you understand."

Elphaba nodded.

"Good. Now watch," he commanded.

Elphaba watched as he folded her clothes to his liking.

"Nod if you understand."

Again she nodded.

"I expect you to do this every time you come to me. Now, since you have a gag you won't be able to say a safe word. If anything gets too intense blink twice so I can see. Blink twice that you understand."

She blinked twice.

"Perfect. Stand up."

Sore from kneeling she wavered as she stood.

"We'll have to get you on a exercise schedule. I don't want you falling over on me," Fiyero stated as he circled her again. Elphaba's breathing picked up, the warm feeling returning to her stomach once more.

"You're a pretty thing," he murmured, tilting her head up so she was looking straight forward.

She was able to drink him in for just a moment. He was wearing a pair of beige linen trousers that were slung low on his waist. He was well muscled, with a trail of blue diamond tattoos running from his neck down, disappearing under his waistline. He was definitely the youngest, and most handsome Master she'd ever been with. It excited her. She couldn't wait to feel his sandy blonde hair and tight skin beneath her fingers and between her thighs.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Master."

He stood behind her, his hips pressed against her backside. The feeling of his pants on her bare bottom felt exotic, and new. She was becoming antsy for his touch. He reached for her braid, pulling her head back again so that his mouth was right at her ear. His hot breath puffed against her skin methodically.

"I'm going to touch you now," he whispered, his voice husky.

He brought his other hand that wasn't holding her braid to the base of her neck just under her collar. It felt perfectly calloused and she couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. She swallowed the saliva that was collecting in the back of her throat from the gag. Her jaw was going to kill later…

He slowly teased down her body, watching her eyes begin to close at the feeling of skin on skin contact. He yanked her braid, causing her eyes to snap open.

"Do not close your eyes," he scolded.

She swallowed again, feeling the strain in her neck begin to ache a little.

She stared up to the ceiling, just past the side of Fiyero's head. He was perfectly calm, she couldn't even feel a bulge yet along her backside. She had to admire his restraint.

He brushed his hand gently over her right breast, teasing her dark nipple playfully. As soon as it hardened into a tight bud, he squeezed it between his fingers: hard. She cried out against the gag and almost closed her eyes.

"We're just getting started, pet. This isn't your punishment by the way…" he teased, moving his hand lower down her taunt stomach.

"Remember, you do not cum unless I tell you to," he reminded. "Blink once for yes."

She blinked once, and he finally released her braid, bringing her head back to level. As his hand went lower, he kissed her neck. His lips wet and soft against her skin. When his hand came in contact with her slick folds, he bit down so hard she was sure he must have left a mark.

"So wet…" he commented.

A moan vibrated in her throat softly. The pain mixed with his touch almost sent her over the edge. She wasn't new to this lifestyle, but the way he had teased her already was enough to have her cumming without a second thought. Luckily she was able to stop herself, she didn't want to disappointment him more than she already had.

"Good girl," he said, knowing she had held herself off. "You'll have your reward, but first you must learn," he cooed against her ear, before gently pulling the lobe between his teeth.

Some saliva started dripping down from her mouth onto her stomach. There was nothing clean about what they were doing together, so she didn't think twice about it. He brought the hand that had been holding her braid to her stomach, taking some of her saliva on his fingers before returning it to her backside. He placed one finger in her bottom, while he worked her clit with the other. She gasped at the intrusion, fighting to keep her feet planted on the ground and eyes open.

"You're tight back here aren't you, Miss Elphaba. We'll have to work on that," he growled and she just whimpered as he continued to work her.

She felt herself leaning against him, her body becoming heavier and heavier with arousal. Her mouth was mess, and she felt herself almost choke several times on her own fluids. Fiyero watching her intently only made her feel more turned on. He slipped two fingers inside her, and she mewled, wishing she could cry out freely.

"You're tight here, too," he stated, like he was taking notes.

Fiyero continued to play with her, bringing her to the edge several times. She knew he was testing her… if this wasn't her punishment, she was anxious to find out what was.

Just when she thought she'd finally give into his teasing, he pulled away, placing one of his hands on the back of her neck to keep her from falling over. She felt him release the ball gag and drop it on the floor with a thud.

She knew she was a wreck, dripping everywhere from both her mouth and between her legs. However, she didn't care. All she wanted was a release, no matter how she got there.

Fiyero walked in front of her, trailing his wet fingers up over her breasts, teasing her nipples again before pinching them harshly. He than ran two fingers over her swollen lips, before inserting them into her mouth.

"Clean them," he commanded, "Keep your eyes open."

She opened her mouth, taking his fingers between her lips and sucking them clean. They were sweet, and heady. Fiyero didn't flinch, just watched her with a dark stare.

He pulled back when she'd finished, grabbing her by the front of her collar and leading her over to a wooden device. Her legs were wobbly, and her thighs sticky, but she managed to walk with him despite it all.

He had her lay on the top of it. She'd been on one before, and her lower half clenched in anticipation and fear. Now she had an idea what he planned for her punishment.

The device was almost like a wooden horse, minus the horse part. There was a long thin plank that dug into her sternum, all the way down to her folds. The legs of the device were spread wide, with cuffs at the bottom for her ankles and hands.

He directed her to hold on to the front while he fastened her legs in so she was now splayed open, spreadeagled. He then fastened a belt around her waist to keep her from falling to the side. When he was sure she was secure he came to her front, fastening her wrists as well. When Fiyero was satisfied he admired his work from a distance.

"How does it feel to be at my mercy, Miss Elphaba?" he asked as he came to brush a hand over her ass.

"I like it, Master."

"You do, don't you?" he chirped, running his fingers between her folds once more.

"Yes, Master."

"You've pleased me by not giving into your own pleasure… but there's still the matter of running that little mouth off earlier, and not taking proper care of your clothing. You need to be punished so that you don't do it again, don't you think?"

"Yes, Master."

"Ask me for it then, tell me you want it."

"I want you to punish me, Master."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, Master."

"Very well then," he hummed.

Fiyero walked off and returned with a whip of sorts. It had long leather tassels instead of just one paddle. Elphaba couldn't help but shiver.

Fiyero ran his hand over her ass again, squeezing one of the plush green cheeks before raising his hand and spanking her. The sound rang through the room, surprising Elphaba so much that she let out a yelp.

"You can make as much noise as you'd like my, pet," he smirked, raising his hand to hit the other cheek even harder.

After he'd done that a few more times, he started running the leather whip over her body, tickling her slightly. He stood back and started moving it in a circular motion, getting her body used to the feeling of the leather tassels stinging her.

"You're going to count, pet. Three strikes for each transgression. How many total is that, Miss Elphaba?" he asked calmly.

"Nine strikes, Master."

Before she could think he'd brought the leather whip down hard on her backside.

"One!" she cried out, her back arching.

He did it again.

"Two!" she yelled, her ass now throbbing.

The leather came down again and again as she counted. Soon she felt tears burning in her eyes. Maybe she couldn't take a ten after all…. but she kept going, wanting to make him proud. To make herself proud.

By the time the nine were done, her throat was raw from yelling, and tears burned down her cheeks. Her ass was almost numb, but she felt desire coursing through her veins. Her thighs were coated in her fluids, and her clit against the wooden beam throbbed rhythmically.

Fiyero was kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears gently from her cheeks. He kissed her then, his blue eyes open and watching. It wasn't a soft kiss, but an animalistic one, like he was trying to posses her. She kissed him back, relishing in the feeling of his lips against he own. He tasted of peppermint and something all him. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her sweetly.

"You've been a good girl, Miss Elphaba. You've pleased me greatly. Would you like your reward?" he purred, kissing her lips again.

"Yes, Master."

"I think I deserve one as well, don't I?" he grinned.

"Yes, Master."

"What do you want first?" he asked.

She knew it was a trick question.

"To please you, Master."

"Good girl," he smiled, kissing her again.

He stood so that his crotch was at her eye level. She saw his bulge now, evident through his thin pants. He made quick work of them, letting the pants fall to the ground before stepping out of them. Elphaba had to stop her eyes from going to wide. He'd warned her on the phone when they'd first talked that he was larger than average, but he wasn't kidding.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

Her jaw was still sore from the gag, but she opened as wide as she could, wanting to please him. Fiyero didn't waste any time, grabbing the back of her head and sliding her mouth around him till she couldn't take any more of him.

She heard him grunt at the feeling of her encompassing him.

Soon he was moving, his hands twisting in her hair, moving her faster.

Elphaba expertly moved her tongue, keeping it out of the way as much as possible. As he moved faster, she gagged a few times, trying to take more of his length. There was no way it could all fit, but she was going to do her best. Her hands gripped the wooden legs she was attached too, her toes curling as he slid in and out of her mouth.

He grabbed under her chin, holding her head in place.

"Take all of me, pet. I know you can do it," he grunted. "Just relax."

She did as he said, relaxing her throat and trusting him to not hurt her. Just as she thought he was about to cum, he pulled back, releasing her head. Elphaba rested her chin against the wood underneath her, catching her breath.

Fiyero walked away, but before she could wonder where he went, he was between her legs, sliding a finger along her soaked folds.

Without warning he pushed into her, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight.

Fiyero grunted, holding himself for a minute, relishing in the feeling of her. Then he started moving with such ferocity, Elphaba felt like her whole body was being ripped in two by the sheer size and force of him.

"You're so fucking tight," he said between thrusts.

Elphaba's eyes closed, her body limp like a rag doll against the sensation of him inside her. He was so thick and long. She swore she could feel him all the way into her chest. Between the feeling of him and the wood beam scratching at her skin, Elphaba almost lost it. She pushed her fingernails into her palms, biting her lip so hard she was sure she drew blood.

"Beg me," he grunted, "Ask for what you want, pet." he asserted, his hands coming to rest on her hips, pulling himself further into her yet.

"Can I please cum, Master?" she pleaded.

"Again," he said, trusting into her so hard she saw stars behind her eyes.

"Can I please cum, please, Master, please," she cried, not sure how much longer she could hold on.

"You may cum," he commanded.

Elphaba was pretty sure she screamed so loud the house shook. He pounded into her so hard the wooden horse came off the ground a little. The sound of their sex echoing throughout the room. Her body convulsed as she came, causing her eyes to roll back into her head as she went completely limp.

But Fiyero wasn't done yet, as she came he kept battering into her, bringing his hand to her clit and rubbing it furiously.

"Cum again… you can do it," he yelled, smacking her hard on her already sore ass.

With all the stimulation combined with pain, she came instantly. She lay like a rag doll as Fiyero continued his relentless pursuit. So much pleasure coursed through her, she was sure she'd died and was now in heaven.

When he pulled out of her and came to stand in front of her, his cock still standing at attention she knew what he wanted.

He placed a finger in her mouth and she opened wide, letting him finish there. Claiming her as his. His seed was salty and sweet against her tongue. She was sure she'd never get enough of him.

When he was done, he gathered his breath before getting a towel to wipe himself down. Elphaba lay silently, her mind numb with bliss.

Fiyero came to her and gently untied her, picking her up effortlessly in his arms. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and he smiled down at her.

"You did well," he said. She couldn't help but smile at him through her haze.

When they entered a bathroom she was a little surprised. She'd never been with a Master who cared for her after. Usually they left her there to clean up herself.

He turned on the shower, and waited for the water to heat before entering.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

He nodded before gently setting her on her feet, holding a hand against her lower back to be sure.

They silently cleaned for awhile. Fiyero continued to surprise her by gently washing her hair, and caressing the places he'd whipped and bit at: even giving her a few small kisses on the mouth.

When they'd dried off, he left her to dress and told her to meet him downstairs when she was done. Tired and worn out, it took Elphaba a bit to dress. She removed her collar and placed it on the stool where her clothes had been. She smiled when she saw he'd left her cream to put on her raw bottom to help it heal faster.

When she got downstairs he was dressed in a pair of tight jodhpurs and a red vest. He looked boyish and sweet pouring out tea into two cups. She wanted to laugh at the contrast between how he was now, compared to the Master he was in the bedroom only moments ago.

When he saw her he gave her a lopsided grin. "Are you hungry?"

Just then her stomach growled, and he laughed.

"I think that's a yes. Please Elphaba, sit. You're no longer my sub when your collar is off. You can do as you please."

She relaxed a bit, sitting in one of the plush chairs he'd offered. She winced slightly as she sat, her bottom tender.

He handed her a cup of tea, and she took one of the sandwiches he'd laid out for them.

After they'd both had a few bites of food and some tea, the tension in the air seemed to thin out a bit.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his tone gentle.

"Tired, but good. Thank you for asking."

"You surprise me, Elphaba," he said curiously.

"Because I'm green?" she smirked.

"No… I admit it's a bit to take in at first, but… your skin is beautiful… exotic even. But I've never met anyone like you."

She smiled at his honestly, "I find that a bit surprising given your history as a Master."

"It's hard to find people who like this sort of thing. As you know from my reputation, not many agree with my lifestyle. Especially because of my status."

"I'd heard a few things here and there, but everyone always assumed it was a rumor. Even I did until Galinda mentioned you spanked her," she grinned.

Fiyero flushed, "That was a mistake. She's too innocent and naive for this sort of thing."

Elphaba nodded, "She is… but I'll admit I'm glad you did it, or I'd never have known to call you."

"Well Elphaba, I'm glad you did, too. I think we work quite well together, don't you?"

She nodded, "You're unlike any Master I've ever had, Fiyero." Elphaba couldn't help but blush after saying his name. It felt a little odd to use it now after calling him Master all afternoon. "Sorry, is it ok for me to call you by your name?"

"Like I said, when you're not wearing your collar you can do what you will."

Elphaba took another sip of tea, "You're very kind, Fiyero."

He snorted, "Most of the women I've been with don't share that opinion."

"You're giving… and you warned me ahead of time of what you like, and how you like to do things. I obviously like the same things or I would have stopped you. I appreciated how you cared for me after."

"What we do with each other is an act of ultimate trust, love and care… You give your body and your life over to be Elphaba. I need you to know that I do not take that lightly. I will never cross a line that you don't want to cross, and I will always make sure you're ok. Always."

She smiled at him, "Like I said… you're very kind, Fiyero. I'm glad we did this."

"Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me," he smiled at her.

They finished their sandwiches over light conversation. Eventually Elphaba couldn't stop from yawning with exhaustion. Every part of her was sore and she was ready for a good sleep.

"I should get going."

Fiyero nodded, "I'll walk you out."

When they'd reached the door and Elphaba's cloak was fastened her around her shoulders, Fiyero stopped her, bringing his fingers to her chin once more.

"Come back in two days at the same time."

"Yes, Master Fiyero."

"Now that you're with me I want you to exercise daily, at least 30 minutes.. You need to build up your strength if you want to do this with me more often. I was serious when I told you this earlier," he said, the boy she saw in the parlor now replaced with the Master.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Rest well, Miss Elphaba. You're going to need it."

Before she knew it she was outside with the door firmly shut in her face. A smile appeared on her lips as she set off back home. She couldn't wait to return to her Master. 


End file.
